Teen Titans: Story Time!
by OftenAlone
Summary: Come join the Titans for Story Time! Follow in the exciting adventures of Sleeping Beauty (Star/Rob)! [[[We're aware there is only one chappie! Trin will try to add a new one every week or two, but she's got school and stuff!]]] The two pairings to be featured are Star/Rob and BB/Rae. I'm sorry... I'm only familiar with those two...
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty

Please enjoy my first FanFiction! /laugh/ I hope it isn't too amateurish?

I am mostly familiar with Star/Rob, Cy/Bee, and of course Rae/BB. I believe my story will focus mainly on those three shippings, rotating with each new chapter.

**Chapter One**

"Come on, Rae! It'll be fun…"

The Azarathian slowly closed her novel to glare at the changeling. "For the last time, my name has two syllables in it," she intoned. "Kindly get it _right_."

Beast Boy morphed into a tiny puppy and tugged on a corner of his teammate's cape, panting cutely. Raven placed her book on the sofa with a resigned sigh. She rose to her feet and levitated in the direction of the kitchen, most likely to prepare herbal tea, her go-to beverage in the morning. The green puppy quickly scampered after her, unwilling to give up whatever new and ridiculous idea he had proposed.

He transformed into a flying squirrel and glided peacefully through the air. The early morning sunlight created a small Beast-Boy-shaped silhouette on the tile floor as he came to a lazy stop on the kitchen counter, stopping to rest beside a lavender tea bag. Raven plucked him from the granite surface, then quickly realized her mistake and dropped him back, where he easily floated onto a mahogany bar stool, uninjured. "I almost made tea out of you," the sorceress remarked dully, lowering the tea bag into a cup of hot water and mixing it absentmindedly.

Beast Boy shifted back into normal human form and sat cross-legged on the stool where he had previously landed. "So will you join?" he asked cheerily. "The others are waiting for you."

Raven scoffed. "That's nice of them, but I prefer poetry and more… _refined_ classics, rather than grade school fairytales."

The green boy laughed. "I won't deny that we are, in fact, reading 'grade school fairytales'. Bee wants to teach them to Star cuz that's what she grew up with, and Robin wouldn't let Cy introduce her to video games. Seeing as that's how we spend most of our spare time." he explained. "Pleeeaaassseee?"

Raven seemed to consider his request for a few moments, then replied. "No."

"Please please please please please please please please please please please-"

"What do you even expect me to do? Sit there and listen to stories that have held little to no significance in my childhood?" the empath growled.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please-"

"You're wearing me thin."

"Please please please please please please please please please please please-"

"Never stand begging for which you have the power to earn."

"Please please plea- what? What does that even mean?" Beast Boy whined.

"Miguel de Cervantes." Raven answered coolly.

"Raaavvveeennn!"

"I understand that Star might be amused with fairytales. I'm not Star."

"Please please please please please please please please please please please-"

"Beast Boy."

"Please please please please please please please please please please please-"

"Alright, fine!" Raven exploded. "I will participate. Just… don't think this means I'm going to _contribute_ anything."

Beast Boy immediately cheered.

Six teenagers sat around the coffee table in the common room, their role as Titans temporarily disabled as they were able to relax and share their memories of growing up, at least for the moment.

Cyborg sat in a large red chair at one end of the table, his long-time girlfriend Bumblebee perched on one arm of the chair. Robin and Starfire sat on one side of the beige L-shaped sofa that had been replaced for the seventh time, after a violent battle over the remote had resulted in a highly unusable couch. Raven occupied the other leg of the sofa, Beast Boy in cat-form sprawled across her flat stomach. This would have appeared slightly abnormal to the others, as the empath and shape-shifter were considered highly incompatible. However, under the rather unfortunate circumstances of an eating challenge, Beast Boy had been forced to reveal his secret crush to the resident robot, who had been more than delighted at the confirmation of what had already been suspected. Raven hated to admit to herself that she rather enjoyed the changeling's presence.

Bumblebee clapped her hands. "Well, where shall we begin?"

Starfire giggled joyfully. "I would love," she exclaimed, "to experience the legend of the girl who impaled herself with the machinery for creating the thread!"

"Sleeping Beauty it is, then." Robin chuckled, his arm encircling the Tameranean's thin shoulder and pulling her closer to his chest. "Should I tell this one? Bruce used it as a sort of lesson to me when I was little. Something to teach me about the Joker's laughing gas." The other Titans looked at him questioningly until he added, "Falling asleep would be a side effect. He usually doesn't put that into his Acid Flower, though. Acid, obviously. Sometimes he fills a side chamber with water and squirts that first, then releases the main chamber which has got some sort of waterproof gasoline in it. Bruce is _still_ trying to create an antido-"

"Okay, enough! _Enough!_" Cyborg roared. "I thought we were aiming for _pleasant, innocent_ stories today!"

"Right," Robin agreed. "Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away. Anyways, I'll tell you the story now, Star."

"Glorious!"

**Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen, Myand'r and Luand'r, who were very unhappy because they had no children. They ruled their kingdom well, but they were never truly happy. One day, it was announced that the queen was pregnant with a baby-**

"A little bumgorf?" Starfire interrupted.

"What's a bumgorf?" Bee asked.

"A bumgorf is a kid." Robin answered, slighty irritated.

"What is a kid?" Starfire inquired curiously. "A bumgorf is a kid, so a kid is a _child_?"

"Yes. On with the story."

**-and their sorrow was turned to joy. All the bells in the land were rung to celebrate.**

**The baby was finally born, and it was a girl. The king's personal advisor, Galfore, helped the queen come up with a name for the princess. It was Koriand'r. The king gave a christening feast so grand that the likes of it had never been known. He invited all the fairies he could find - there were seven of them - in the kingdom to come to the christening as godmothers. He hoped that each of them would give the princess a good gift.**

"I will be receiving the gifts?"

"It's just a story, Star."

**When the christening was over, the feast came. Each of the fairies received a plate and utensils made of pure gold. But, as the fairies were about to seat themselves at the table, a very old fairy came into the hall. She had left the kingdom fifty years before and had not been seen or heard of until this day. The king and queen had thought that she had passed away, so they didn't put an extra place setting on the table.**

**The king ordered that a plate be brought for her, but he didn't have any more gold ones like the other fairies had. This made the old fairy angry, and she sat there muttering to herself.**

**A young fairy who sat near her chair overheard her angry threats. This good godmother, fearing the old fairy might give the child an unlucky gift, hid herself behind a curtain. She did this because she wished to speak last and perhaps be able to change the old fairy's gift.**

**At the end of the feast, the youngest fairy stepped forward and said, "The princess shall be the most beautiful woman in the world."**

**The second said, "She shall have a temper as sweet as an angel."**

**The third said, "She shall have a wonderful grace in all she does or says."**

**The fourth said, "She shall sing like a nightingale."**

**The fifth said, "She shall dance-"**

"Might I state that this tale is awfully repetitive." Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy morphed from feline to human, draping himself over the dark girl. "All part of the fun! Right, Raaaeee?"

He received a rather harsh kick to the forehead.

**The fifth said, "She shall dance like a flower in the wind."**

**The sixth said, "She shall play such music as was never heard on earth."**

"But Star's not even human! Of course her music ain't ever been heard on earth."

Robin cleared his throat crossly. "Cyborg…"

"Just makin' a point."

**Then the old fairy's turn came. Shaking her head spitefully, she said, "When the princess is seventeen years old, she shall prick her finger with a spindle, and she will die!"**

**All of the guests began to weep. The king and queen wept loudest of all.**

**Just then the wise young fairy came from behind the curtain and said: "Do not grieve, oh King and Queen. The young princess of Tameran shall not die. I cannot undo what my elder sister has done... Koriand'r shall indeed prick her finger with the spindle, but she shall not die. By my will, she will fall into sleep that will last a hundred years. At the end of that time, a king's son will find her and awaken her."**

**King Myand'r, hoping to save his child even from this misfortune, commanded that all spindles should be burned. This was done, but it was all in vain.**

"I have an inquiry," Starfire said politely. "Why would the princess die if she pricked her finger with a sharp needle? Surely the wound would not kill her."

"Maybe the spindle was made out of metallic chromium." Raven replied. "Aren't Tameraneans allergic to that metal?"

"Oh! That is correct," Starfire confirmed. "Perhaps it will indeed be fatal to her health."

**One day when Princess Koriand'r was seventeen years of age, the king and queen left her alone in the castle. She wandered about the palace and at last came to a small prison cell in the top of a tower. Inside sat a girl around her age, using what appeared to be a rusty piece of sharpened metal and a coil of wire. Assorted beads of different colors and sizes sat in bowls around her. The princess recognized the girl to be a former servant, who had been arrested for reasons unknown to her.**

**"****What are you doing, Komand'r?" asked the princess tentatively.**

**"****I am, er, making jewelry, sister dear." The strange way that the girl addressed the princess was merely a customary greeting, exclusive to the kingdom.**

**"****Oh," said the princess. "How do you do it?"**

**"****Here," Komand'r handed the sharpened metal to the princess. "Take this, um, wire cutter."**

**"****This is a wire cutter? How strange!" The princess had just taken the piece of metal in her hand when, in some way, it pricked her finger. The princess dropped down on the floor, the spindle rolling to the floor near the servant's feet. Komand'r laughed.**

**When the good young fairy heard the news, she came quickly to the castle. She knew that the princess must sleep a hundred years and would be frightened if she found herself alone when she awoke. So the fairy touched with her wand-**

"A wand?"  
"A wand is like a magic stick, Star." Robin explained.

"That is the funny! How about a Gorka pipe?"

"Gorka what now?" a confused Beast Boy asked.

"It is the traditional instrument of music in Tameran," Starfire answered. "The melody produced by the Gorka pipe is quite lovely!"

"Oh… that thing." Beast Boy griped. He hated the sound, as did the rest of the Titans, who chose not to comment upon Starfire's opinion on the instrument.

"Well, okay. Anyways." Robin continued.

**The fairy touched with her Gorka pipe everybody in the palace except King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r. They all went to sleep just where they were when the Gorka pipe touched them. Some of the subjects were frozen during a feast, and food hovered everywhere in midair.**

**The king and queen left the castle, giving orders that no one was to go near it. This command, however, was not needed. In a little while, a massive number of Snervian blork worms surrounded the castle. They had such foul and nasty breath that no outsider dared pass through, for fear of losing their lives.**

"I can relate to that!" Cyborg put in, his metal hand waving away at imaginary stink fumes. "During our trip to Tameran last year, I went outside the castle to check on the T-ship. There was one o' those blurck worms or whatever, right next to the ship, and wow! Did it reek!"

**A great many changes took place in a hundred years. The king had no other child, and when he died, his throne passed to another royal family, the Wayne family. Even the story of the sleeping princess was almost forgotten.**

**One day the adopted son of King Wayne was out hunting, and he saw towers rising above a thick and rather odorous crowd of Snervian blork worms. He asked his subjects on the matter, but no one could answer him.**

**At last an old peasant was found. This peasant happened to be Galfore, the royal adviser of the king who had somehow escaped the castle when the fairy had tapped everyone with the Gorka pipe. He said, "Your highness, fifty years ago I left a castle in the woods where a princess sleeps—the most beautiful princess that ever lived. It was said that she must sleep there a hundred years, when she would be awakened by a king's son."**

**At this, Prince Robin-**

"Hey! That's you!" Beast Boy cried. "Are you gonna find the princess? That reminds me; when are you gonna hook up with Star in real life?"

Robin turned red. "Shut it!"

**Prince Robin was determined to find out the truth for himself. He leaped onto his R-cycle and began to force his way through the squirming mass of Snervian blork worms. It took nearly an hour for the prince to fully pass this obstacle.**

**A beautiful palace rose before him; in the courtyard the prince saw several creatures native to Tameran who looked as if they were dead. But he was not afraid and boldly entered the palace. There were Glorgs motionless as stone, feeding on Zarnics that seemed to be frozen in a struggling state. As Prince Robin passed the royal feasting hall, he glimpsed hundreds of subjects in the middle of a food fight, Spudlings hovering in the air all like statues.**

**At last the prince came to a chamber of gold, where he saw upon a bed the fairest sight one ever beheld - a princess of about seventeen years who looked as if she had just fallen asleep. Trembling, the prince knelt beside her, and awakened her with a kiss. Now the enchantment was broken.**

**The princess looked at him with wondering eyes and said: "Is it you, my prince? I have waited for you for quite the long time!"**

**So happy were the two that they talked hour after hour. In the meantime all in the palace awoke, and each began to do what he was doing when he fell asleep. The gentlemen went on fighting over their food, and the ladies went on to chatter about the latest Tameranean fashions, which at the moment consisted mainly of Flarnop skins.**

**Prince Robin and Princess Koriand'r went into the dining hall and joined the other subjects of the kingdom for a food fight. Galfore was invited into the castle once again, and eagerly participated in the hearty feast. Komand'r was identified by the princess and sent to work in the royal dungeons, where a multitude of wild Zornian muck beetles resided.**

**Later, the prince and princess donned Throknars in celebration of their marriage. Princess Koriand'r requested that both kingdoms unite to form the Tameran-Wayne palace, a place still remembered today as the kingdom of the sleeping princess.**

Starfire applauded.

Glossary: 1. Metallic chromium - a type of metal that evokes an allergic reaction from the Tameranean species; 2. Gorka pipe - a Tameranean instrument reminiscent to the Scottish bagpipes; 3. Snervian blork worm - an enormous worm on Tameran with terrible breath; 4. Glorgs and Zarnics - Glorgs are creatures that eat Zarnics (both are native to Tameran); 5. Spudlings - a type of species that are consumed by Tameranean royalty; 6. Flarnop - another creature native to Tameran (A/N: Chosen particularly for its brown outer skin, furry in appearance. I thought it might be something practical and comfortable to wear as perhaps a jacket or boots.); 7. Zornian muck beetles - an apparently disgusting beetle with a wet and slimy underside; 8. Throknar - a crown made entirely of meat, used specifically for Tameranean celebrations

Credits to the Tameran page of Teen Titans Wiki.


	2. Chapter 2: The Snow Queen

Hello everyone ^_~

If you've read my profile, you'll know that my email is:

infinitytran g mail . com

(There are no spaces!)

… and you can contact me there if you wish! #fanmailanyone? (jk I hate hashtags, so annoying)

Concerning this chappie: Sorry if I overdid Cy's voice/dialect/accent/lilt/etc.

**Chapter Two (BB/Rae)**

Bumblebee wrinkled her nose. "I didn't understand half that story, let alone enjoy it," she declared stoutly. "I know we're doing this for the girls' surpri- I mean, general knowledge of Earthly fairytales, but can we please do something… er, not-Tameranean?" Her blunder had evoked many a shocked look from the other Titans, but the two girls that she had been referring to hadn't noticed - Starfire seemed oblivious to the brief moment of tension in the air; meanwhile, Raven didn't show a hint of visible interest in Bumblebee's slip-up.

"Ooh! I gotta good one." Cyborg piped up, shooting a mischievous grin at his green friend, who didn't seem to be fully paying attention.

**Once upon o' time, there lived a maiden with the strangest purple hair and sparklin' amethyst eyes that a diamond ain't got nothin' on. Her parents were just these normal village people, see, so when she was born, they completely wigged out and pretty much left her to die beside a stream in th' middle of winter.**

"Excuse me? They left her to die?" Raven repeated, slightly incredulous at the cruelty of the mentioned fictional caregivers. "If I recall correctly, you were the one nagging Robin about keeping the atmosphere 'pleasant and innocent'?"

Star nodded, her auburn hair flipping into Robin's face, who didn't at all seem to mind the strong waft of orange-grapefruit fragrance.

"Sorry!"

**So th' girl was stuck out there - she was only a few days old - and a storm started ragin' and tearin' at the crib she'd been left in. Well, the cradle rocked and rocked til' it fell into th' river, wool blankets, baby n' all! The river froze overnight, and the storm passed soon after, but the surface of the water remained as hard and solid as mah head. (The metal part, anyways.) Now, this town that the river was located in, it was one o' those places that stays cold and frigid all year round. As luck would have it, that girl was stuck in the ice for a full sixteen years!**

**So after sixteen years, a young man named Gar Fieldlogan was-**

"That wasn't even an _attempt_ at disguise!" bleated Beast Boy.

"Don't interrupt me, BB! I'm gettin' to th' part where you find, uh, the girl that bears _absolutely no resemblance whatsoever_ to Rae-Rae here!" Cyborg patted the empath's head.

"Should I be jealous?" Raven mumbled unenthusiastically.

**Anyways, Gar Fieldlogan was walkin' down a path near th' river when he spotted a flash of purple in th' water nearby. He went to go look at whatever it was, and fished out an icy pale girl with violet hair down to her knees and jus' a few scraps of wool to preserve her modesty!**

"Oh, my. Getting a bit adult here, aren't we?" The changeling wiggled his eyebrows, sending what he thought was a smoldering, sexy glance at Raven's direction.

Another well-placed kick to the forehead. "Ow!"

**Gar rushed to his house with the girl slung o'er his shoulders and placed her as close to th' fire as he could, so to warm her up. Boy, did he freak when he saw that her skin was literally meltin'! The boy quickly pulled her away from the fireplace and placed his hands on her shoulders, only to find that they slid right off. So he brought his head down and gave her a-**

"Oh, no…" the Chromatically Challenged Duo groaned in unison.

"Hush!" Starfire berated the two playfully. "Do you not wish to hear of the 'lip action'?"

"Who taught you that?!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg paused mid-gesture. "All of you, zip it!"

**-gave her a warm kiss, right on th' lips. The girl's eyes opened immediately, and she smacked him square in the face!**

"Naturally." Raven stated flatly.

Beast Boy winced dramatically.

**"You were melting!" the boy squeaked, hands raised in self defense.**

**And Rae- I mean, th' girl was all, "And that gives you a reason to sexually harass me?" So then Gar was like, "So you're okay then?" and Rae- th' girl was like, "Do I look dead, you dumbass?" and Gar was like, "Excuuussseee me?! After I saved your life?!" and th' girl was all, "I've been alive for sixteen years, doucheba-"**

"I don't think this dialogue is strengthening Starfire's knowledge or understanding of classical fairytales at all." the Azarathian commented.

"Agreed," Robin frowned. "Can you just… I don't know, tell it the way it's written?" The rest of the team had soon realized that Starfire's innocence, in terms of profane language, had been gradually shrinking as she spent more time at the mall nowadays, one of Jump City's hot spots for picking up slang and the like. This highly upset Robin; however, he didn't want to prevent Starfire from her weekly trips to the mall, an activity she looked forward to eagerly.

Cyborg pouted. "But I'm making it up!"

"What?!"

(A/N: Really, I am making this one up. The only outside inspiration for this chapter is my twisted, insane mind and the phrase "The Snow Queen", which I found while hunting for classic fairytales. Enormous author's note; let's carry on.)

**So Gar decided to leave her in th' livin' room while he thought of what he was gunna do to her. Y'know, before he proposed to her.**

"While he thought of what he was going to do to her?! This isn't kid approved, Cyborg!"

"Oops- that came out wrong. I mean, 'what he was gunna do with her'... okay, never mind, you'll see soon. Just lemme continue…" the half-robot said.

"Wait, before I propose?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

**But then there was a knockin' at th' door, and Gar opened it to see one of the other villagers from th' mainland, Terra. "Fieldlogan, there's smoke coming from the Jump District near my neighborhood! I think there might be a fire or something."**

**"What? In the Jump District?" asked Gar. Th' Jump District was a really upscale neighborhood that ain't ever been in trouble b'fore, so he was a little confused an' dazed.**

**"Yeah, and it's gonna eat up the whole town!" Terra cried. "I tried throwing gravel and sand on it, but nothing happened!" (A/N: Sorry, I don't hate Terra. But I see her as a potential rival to Raven, so I'm at least going to make her slightly insane. By the way… gravel and sand? Heh heh, get it?)**

**"What? But that won't work!... why did you run all the way over to my house for help?"**

**"The other men are out hunting!"**

**"Fine, I'll be right over, just let me go grab some handkerchiefs to protect our faces." Beast Boy quickly left his place in the doorway to run to the kitchen.**

**"'Kay, but hurry, man!" Terra screamed.**

"You know, I get the vague feeling that this story Cy's telling has a lot more talking in it. It's more interesting. I like it." Beast Boy remarked, leaning his back casually against Raven's chest as he spoke.

Boy, those kicks to the forehead kept coming.

**As Gar passed into the hallway to fetch some wet cloths, he glimpsed Rae jus' sitting near the hearth, warmin' her hands to th' fire. Then he had a great idea. He-**

"So. It's Rae now, is it?" Raven deadpanned, dusting her hands off after she threw Beast Boy out of the large glass window of the common room. "I see you're not exactly making an effort to sustain my anonymity."

**"What? Wasn't it obvious, though?"**

**So Gar dragged Rae out th' door, the girl protestin' all the way. When they reached th' Jump District, Gar immediately saw that the smoke was issuing from the top window of Mayor Sladian's townhouse. "Oh, no!" He looked around quickly, and sighed in relief when he saw the mayor and his family standing at a safe distance away from the townhouse, unscathed but frightened. (A/N: Don't worry, Slade is neutral in this story. It'll be pretty obvious if I antagonize him later on, anyways.)**

**"What? What is it? I can't see anything, stupid!" the girl said.**

**Gar finally released Rae from where she had been slung over his shoulder, and deposited her directly on th' doorstep of th' mayor's house. The girl turned an' looked at him in disbelief. "You want me to…?"**

**Gar nodded. "Can you do it?"**

**An' Rae was like, "Is the sky blue, you idiot?"**

Robin chuckled at this particular exchange.

**So Rae raised her hands, palms facing the raging fire with her fingers extended at a 45 degree angle. She exhaled once, then closed her eyes and concentrated as Gar watched nervously. Slowly, her breath began to show in th' air, creating a small puff every time she breathed, despite th' heat that surrounded her small figure. A thin layer of ice began to form on her hands, starting from her fingertips and coating her fingers, then wrists, and forearms, and shoulders, and so on!**

**Soon, Rae was nearly encased in a delicate frost, only her face uncovered. The ice was extremely thin and allowed full movement, though her fingers were partially frozen in place. Gar watched in shock as Rae rubbed her hands together in quick succession, taking the scarce water particles from the air and forming a growing crystal-like fractal of ice. Suddenly, she aimed her clasped hands at the source of the fire and clapped once. A blinding beam of white light emitted from her being and cut through the flames and soot, extinguishing the flames instantly and leaving nothing but a slightly damaged building and millions of tiny snowflakes fluttering through the air. Rae collapsed to the ground, exhausted, while the rest of the villagers cheered.**

**Gar Fieldlogan helped Rae up from her crumpled position on the ground and hugged her tightly. The mayor Sladian and his wife and children walked back into their house as if nothing had happened, the scorched door unhinging and smacking into the ground as the youngest child slammed it shut. A small shriek could be heard from inside, most likely a reaction to the broken door.**

**Gar immediately knelt on one knee and pulled a silver ring from his hand, which appeared slightly worn but otherwise very well taken care of. "Please, marry me!" he exclaimed, offering the ring to Rae. He took her home and they went into th' bedroom and-"**

"THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH, CYBORG." Robin screamed.

Starfire cheered again, a duplicate contentment of her reaction to "Sleeping Beauty".

Hope that was enjoyable! I guess Cy was a bit dirty, huh…

Oh well!


End file.
